New Family 2 capitulo 2
by creppylover
Summary: PRIMERO QUE NADA...REGRESE :DDD. Como decia,de ahora en adelante subire asi los capitulos ya que trate esnerio de poner cap seguidos pero no me funcionaba. como sea. entren y lean :D. RECUERDEN:varios one-shots de esta serie,secuela de NEW FAMILY.


_**OLISSSSSSSSSS**_

**:3 Me extrañaron? yo se que NO XDDD. **

**perdon por no publicar en mucho mucho MUCHO TIEMPO. ya saben el porque,el problema de mi computadora y entre a en mi cuenta y le puse para escirbir otra historia y na no me aparecio el cuadritititito y me puse como OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YEEEEEEEEEIYYYY :DDDDD.**

**En fin...ojala si se entienda porque si no me mato :DDDD.**

**Mucho de ustedes me estan pidiendo que haga los demas capitulos de NewFamily 2 y eso hare. Para que sepan,esto lo escribi cuando tenia 11 años y aun no sabia la tecnica de escribir...asi que si..esta medio chafa y asi XDDD.**

**PERO BUANO. **

**HO-HOLA SOY CREPPYLOVER Y LES MANDO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO A TODOS MIS LECTORES :3.**

**basta de chacharas y aqui el segundo episodio de NEWFAMILY 2...yeiy...**

* * *

**Episodio 2: El diario**

Es de noche, Corey se encuentra dormido y con la almohada en la cara, y roncando también. De pronto, una escalera se apoya sobre una ventana ovalada que hay al lado de su cama. De la escalera, aparece Kin con un bolso lleno de diarios y sigilosamente, abre la ventana ovalada y trata de despertar a Corey para poder contarle algo. Kin extiende su brazo para poder quitarle la almohada a Corey, pero la escalera empieza a tambalearse.  
Se sujeta otra vez, pero antes de poder quitarle la almohada, Corey se revuelca para el otro lado, y la almohada la tiene en su mano aun estando dormido. Kin hace otro intento para tocarle la espalda a Corey. Cuando llega a tocarle la espalda, Corey salta del susto, y con los ojos cerrados, golpea a Kin con la almohada y él cae con la escalera y todo.  
Corey escucha el ruido, y se despierta abriendo los ojos con la almohada en su mano y con un diario(periódico) en su cama.

Corey: ¿Que rayos sucede?

Saca la cabeza por la ventana, y ve a Kin en el suelo con la escalera a su lado.

Corey: ¡Kin! ¿Que haces en el suelo? ¿No ves que ya son las 4 de la mañana?  
Kin: Seras un loco.  
Corey: ¿A que te refieres con eso?  
Kin: ¡Me golpeaste con una almohada imbécil!  
Corey: Uy, perdona, no quise hacerlo.  
Kin: Pues agradece que no me rompí la espalda.  
Corey: Como sea, ¿y que hace este diario aquí?  
Kin: Soy yo, es que...  
Corey: ¿Otra vez de nuevo repartiendo diarios por la noche?,  
Kin:pues...  
Corey: Ya hablamos de esto Kin. Lo único que logras es hacer despertar a la gente como hiciste conmigo recién y hacer enojar a los perros del vecindario.  
Kin: Ya se, ya se. Pero solo quiero hacer una ronda mas.  
Corey: _(suspira)_ Mira Amigo, si quieres hacerlo una vez mas...  
Kin: Ya se, me dirás que no.  
Corey: Bueno, si... pero..  
Kin: ¿Si?  
Corey: ¿Eh?  
Kin: ¿Ibas a decirme que si?  
Corey: No.  
Kin: ¿A no?  
Corey: Si. Iba a decirte que no.  
Kin: Pero no seria si?  
Corey: Sí. O sea, no te iba a decir que si. Sino te iba a decir no.  
Kin: ¿A sí?  
Corey: Sí. Y no.  
Kin: Ahora no?  
Corey: Sí, ya te dije que no.  
Kin: ¿Entonces quieres decir si en vez de no?  
Corey: ¡Ay cállate!

Su grito produce un eco.

Corey: Voy a traerme una aspirina ¿si?  
Kin: No.  
Corey: ¿Que?  
Kin: Sí, eso.  
Corey: Quieres una?  
Kin: Emm...  
Corey: Sí?  
Kin: No.  
Corey: ¿Y entonces? No quieres una?  
Kin: Sí.  
Corey: A sí?  
Kin: Sí.  
Corey: Bueno. Y agua también?  
Kin: No.  
Corey: ¿Si?  
Kin: Si.  
Corey: ¿Si o no?  
Kin: Ya te dije que si.  
Corey: Ah?  
Kin: Corey, te dije que si.  
Corey: Bueno, te traigo.  
Kin: No.  
Corey: A no?  
Kin: Si.  
Corey: O sea... si..  
Kin: No.  
Corey: No quieres entonces?  
Kin: Si, eso. No quiero.  
Corey: Basta, basta, basta. Ahora por eso no te traigo nada. _(Se va)_  
Kin: ¡Corey! Ya te dije que si. ¡Corey! Ay me duele la cabeza.

Entonces escucha unos ladridos.

Kin: Ay no. Perros.

Desesperado, apoya la escalera y sube rápidamente hasta la ventana ovalada. Trata de entrar, pero se da cuenta que Corey la selló cuando se fue por la aspirina.

Kin: Ay no. Corey, ¡Corey ábreme! Los perros se me suben.

Los perros subían uno a uno por la escalera.

Kin: ¿Como demonios hicieron?

Uno de los perros muerde a Kin en el trasero.

Kin: O.O ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Llega Corey con su aspirina.

Corey: O.O ¿Kin?

Se acerca a la ventanilla. Y puede ver que se le abalanza un perro y le mastica el cabello. Corey no puede oír nada ya que la ventana estaba cerrada.

Corey: Oye, escúchame si puedes. Ya me traje la aspirina. Me gustaría ayudarte con tu ronda nocturna, pero me da flojera.

Un perro se le abalanza a Kin y le mastica la pierna. Corey no se daba cuenta ya que estaba revolviendo con una cuchara una taza de te.

Corey: Lo siento Kin, pero quiero dormir. Me gustaría ayudarte pero no me dan las energías. Si estas decidido para otra ronda otro día, puedes contar conmigo para eso.

Se toma la aspirina con el te mientras que otro perro le muerde a Kin por debajo. Kin abre grande los ojos y al momento empieza a gritar como una niña, pero Corey no se daba cuenta.

Corey: Bueno Kin, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero se me hace tarde y necesito dormir. Mañana seguimos hablando, y que tengas una buena noche.

A Kin en la escalera se le habían abalanzado unos 9 perros, mordiéndolo y masticándolo por todas partes. Cuando no da mas, se cae junto con la escalera y los perros. Pero para los perros, Kin les había amortiguado la caída.

Corey ya había tomado su aspirina. Se acomoda de nuevo en su cama y con los ojos casi cerrados, mira a la ventana y aunque Kin no estaba ahí, le dice.

Corey: Buenas noches, y cuidado con los perros.

Se cae dormido y desde la ventanilla, se nota que hay 28 perros viniendo de todas las direcciones hacia Kin. Corey empieza a roncar, pero escucha los ladridos de los perros.

Corey: _(tapándose los oídos)_ AY, ¿por que no se callan esos perros? Y que también se calle esa niña que esta gritando como loca.

Corey aguantaba esos ruidos, pero no quiso seguir haciéndolo.

Corey: _(Levantándose de la cama)_ Ya basta. No se puede dormir así.

Toma una sabana y la almohada y se va a dormir en el baño. Pero antes de dormir, se da cuenta que se olvidó el diario, así que va de nuevo a su cuarto a recogerlo. Cuando lo tiene, se asoma y desde la ventanilla ve como 37 perros están amontonados entre si.

Corey: Vaya, ¿a que jugaran esos perros? Quizás sea una bolsa de basura.

No se da cuenta que estaba Kin entre todo ese enjambre de perros. De repente, ve unos trozos de un smoking y un moño rojo a un lado de los perros.

Corey: Vaya, son del mismo color que la camiseta de Kin. En fin, quizás sea ropa vieja de él que se encontraba en esa bolsa de basura.

Sale de su cuarto y se va a dormir en el baño. De entre el enjambre, sale una mano de Kin toda rasgada y babeada con algunos dedos torcidos buscando salir de ahí, pero otro perro salta y se la muerde.

Es de mañana en el garaje, están Corey, Lenny y Carrie sentados en el sillón hablando entre ellos junto con la gatita de Carrie en sus brazos.

Corey: ¿Que come?  
Carrie: ¿A que te refieres? Es una gata, puede comer lo que las gatas comen.  
Corey: No, eso no creo.  
Carrie:Corey . Esta bien que no tenga pelo.  
Corey:y tu otro gato?  
Carrie:es que se sentía solo y pensé que comprar otro gato le ayudaría a sentirse menos solo  
Corey:pero,¿sin pelo?  
Carrie:que tiene?  
Corey: Es que el destello de luz que refleja en la calvez de la gata me hace mal los ojos.  
Carrie: Ay por favor, es una excusa para que alejes a mi gata del garaje  
Corey: _(apuntando con el dedo)_ El garaje es sagrado  
Carrie:si esta gata tuviera pelo te la restregaría en la cara!  
Corey:que mala,sabes que soy alérgico!  
Carrie:_(le saca la lengua)_  
Lenny: _(Tejiendo)_mientras ese animal se aleje de mis preciados dulces esta bien si no hace escándalo como la ultima vez.  
Corey: _(mirándolo raro)_ ¿Que se supone que haces?  
Lenny: (sonriendo) Tejiendome una mantita ¿Acaso no es bonito? :D  
Carrie: ¿Acaso estas bien?  
Lenny: Claro que estoy bien. Me sirvo algo de café.

Se levanta y entra a la sala de Corey y se dirige a la cocina a servirse café.

Carrie: Yo no veo bien a Lens ¿y tu?  
Corey: Esto le pasa por meterse entre Lanes y yo_(dice por lo bajo)_  
Carrie:que dijiste?  
Corey:nada!. _(Empieza a leer el diario) _  
Carrie: Vaya, ¿conseguiste tan temprano el diario?  
Corey: No. Es que Kin pasó anoche y me dejó el diario. Quería hacer de nuevo su rutina, bla bla bla, ya sabes el resto.  
Carrid: Si, ya sé, ya sé. No soporto tener que escuchar ladrar a los perros cuando lo persiguen a Kin.  
Corey: Y anoche fue de locura. Escuché unos ladridos fuertes y unos gritos de niña que apenas se podía distinguir y me tuve que dormir al baño.  
Carrie: ¿Gritos de niña?  
Corey: Eso parece._ (Viendo en el diario)_ Uy, dos carritos al precio de uno •u•

Lenny vuelve con su café.

Carrie: Lens, ¿estas bien?  
Lens: No, estoy de lo peor. _(Tenia una cara muy decaída) _  
Carrie: ¿Pues que pasa?  
Lenny: _(Suspira)_ No pude dormir bien anoche. Me hice la mantita para poder metermela en los oídos y así no escuchar nada.  
Carrie: ¿O sea que tu también escuchaste esos gritos de niña?  
Lennh: Mmmm, apenas se escuchaba, pero no mucho. ¿Y de que hablaban?  
Carrie: De Kin. otra vez hizo su ronda nocturna...  
Lenny: Otra vez con eso.  
Carrie: Y bueno... él es así.  
Lenny: Y no me digas nada. Le alcanzó el diario a Corey.  
Corey: Exacto, estoy disfrutando de la oferta de los carritos de carreras.  
Carrie: Me gustaría saber lo de los gritos de niña.  
Corey: Ay por favor, seguramente eras tu con tus pesadillas.  
Carrie: No me hagas darte un rodillazo, yo no grito en mis pesadillas.  
Corey: o.o OK calmada. Pero no me hagas eso que duele.  
Lenny: Déjense de fastidiar. Olviden esos gritos y continúen con lo suyo.  
Corey:Yo trato de leer el diario, soy todo un hombre (Señalándose a si mismo).

Carrie seguía acariciando a su gata sin pelo, Lenny seguía tejiendo su mantita "cubreoídos" y Corey continuaba leyendo el diario... hasta que Kin aparece, con los lentes babeados y masticados,con un ojo morado, con el otro rasgado, con la nariz sucia y chueca, con la  
Camiseta todo destrozada y con marcas de garras, con un pie torcido, con una mano chueca con tres dedos torcidos, con la cara sucia, al igual que con el resto de su cuerpo, totalmente despeinado, con una cara fiera y los ojos rojos, mirando a Corey con una cara de asesino.

Carrie: O.O  
Lenny: O.O  
Corey: _(leyendo el diario)_ No puedo creer que Bubble Bunch se va a cancelar. Voy a llorar T-T  
Kin: Pues dentro de un rato lo harás.  
Corey: O.O Santo Dios Kin, ¿que te pasó?  
Kin: (_tomando un palo grueso con astillas incrustadas)_ Una bandada de 40 perros me atacó anoche después de darte el diario. Y no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta **¡ni por un segundo! **  
Corey: _(levantándose lentamente)_ Oye, tranquilo. No te me acerques. Esta todo bien.  
Carrie: _(hablándole a Lenny)_ Oye, ¿que crees que deberíamos hacer?  
Lennt: No sé, pero esto me huele mal.  
Kin: ¡Silencio ustedes dos! _(A Corey)_ Ahora veras amigo mio.  
Corey: Kin, pero... _(toma el diario desesperadamente)_ Estoy, estoy leyendo el diario ¿ves? (Abre el diario y lo lee mientras le echaba una mirada a Kin cada rato)  
Kin: Pues mejor que en el diario este marcado el numero de emergencias.  
Corey: ¿Por que?  
Kin: Porque necesitarás ¡una ambulancia ahora mismo!  
Corey: O.O

Kin ataca con el mazo lleno de astillas pero Corey lo esquiva.

Corey: Kin, calmado, por favor. O.O  
Kin: Esos perros no se calmaron conmigo.  
Carrie: Pero por eso no vas a descargarte sobre nosotros.

Kin gruñe como si fuera un perro.

Carrie: _(con su gatita en brazos)_ O.O Dios, ya me asusta.  
Lenny: _(con la mantita y una bola de estambre en la mano)_porque disfruto tanto esto ?  
Corey: Callate Lenny.!..bien Solamente hay una palabra que decir.  
Lenny y Carrie: ¿Cual es?

Kin mira furiosamente a Corey, y éste, tragando saliva, dice:

Corey: Correr!

Escuchen la música (muy graciosa): watch?v=JcNhDstL4-k

Kin empieza a perseguir a Corey por toda la casa, y Carrie decide ir tras Kin para poder calmarlo. Lenny va tras Carrie para ayudarla a calmar a Kin. a Lenny se le cae la bola de lana aunque un hilo lo tiene sujetado en su mano, de modo que la bola de lana detrás de él, persiguiéndolo, atrae la atención de la gata de Carrie que empieza a seguir la bola. Corey corría con todas sus energías por cada rincón de la casa tratando de librarse de Kin, aunque éste lo seguía de todas maneras con tal de poder atraparlo. Sube por las escaleras de la casa hasta entrar a su habitación.

Kin: ¡Te voy a atrapar!

Corey decide abrir la ventana ovalada de al lado de su cama y sin pensarlo, salta de ella hasta caer en unos arbustos. Lo mismo hacen Kin... enseguida Carrie, después Lenny y la gata.

Corey es el primero en salir de los arbustos haciendo expulsar muchas hojas, corriendo como loco. Enseguida sale Kin, después Carrie, luego Lenny y la gata continuando así con la persecución.

Corey saca enseguida su diario y lo lee para hacer convencer a Kin mientras corre, pero no logra convencerlo y continua la corrida con Corey al frente, leyendo el diario mientras corre, con Kin atrás todo desarreglado y con un mazo con espinas, seguido por Carrie, que extiende su brazo para poder alcanzarlo, después con Lenny dejando arrastrar su bola de lana y con la gata de Carrie atrás queriendo atraparla.

Enseguida pasaban caminando Laney y Clare hablando como si nada.

Clare: Como te dije, se escucharon unos ladridos muy fuertes anoche y no dejaron dormir a nadie en el barrio...

Corey: _(pasa corriendo)_ Hola chicas.

Detrás de Corey, venia Kin con intenciones de atraparlo, sin saludar.

Carrie: _(Pasa corriendo)_ Hola amigas.

Detrás de ella, seguía Lenny.

Lenny: _(Pasa corriendo)_ Hola, mejor hablamos después.

Y detrás de Lenny está la gata de Carrie tratando de conseguir la bola de lana. Burger, el labrador de Kon, ve como una gata pasa corriendo detrás de Lenny, y entonces empieza a perseguirla, con el collar todavía en el cuello y arrastrando un trozo de fierro que estaba clavado en el suelo que le impedía escaparse.

Laney: Te lo dije Clare, el mundo está lleno de locos hoy en día.

Los demás seguían su loca persecución por la ciudad.

Corey: _(Corriendo)_ Ésto es de lo mas loco que hay.  
Kin: _(Corriendo)_ Ya verás necio.  
Carrie: _(Corriendo)_ Esto es vergonzoso.  
Lenny: _(Corriendo)_ Dímelo a mi.

La gata seguía corriendo detrás de Lenny, y detrás de la gata estaba Burger con el collar todavía puesto y arrastrando el tubo de fierro. Kon estaba caminando con unos tacos en la mano pero ve a sus amigos y a su hermano correr y ve que Burger se había escapado,entonces tira los tacos y corre tras Burger

La persecución llega a sus límites cuando Corey, Kin, Carrie, Lenny, la gata,Burger y Kon se adentran en las calles, irrumpiendo el tráfico, provocando una gran cantidad de bocinas y quejas de los conductores.

Corey: ¡Será mejor seguir corriendo!  
Kin: ¡Ya verás!  
Corey:¡bueno recuerden!_(una luz lo ilumina)_cada vez que escuchen gritos de niñas y unos perros unidos en un basurero no lo ignoren oh podía provocar esto!_(señala a Kin)_bueno gracias a todos por venir!ahhh!_(cierra la puerta de la cochera)_


End file.
